It'll Be Okay
by Brilliantkitty
Summary: Feral lapidot AU. Peridot is left conflicted as devastation bestows her entire clan but, luckily a little water gem introduces herself into Peri's life and she decides to help the techie along the way.
1. Chapter 1 - Corrupted gems

**Well here it is ~ ! Here is my trash. I'm glad to say that no one knows me from real life that reads my fanfics. Here is a random feral AU thing. Yes, this is a lapidot fic *hides face* .**

"Y-yellow Diamond has been killed! Every gem for themselves!"

"We're under attack, execute protocol 6-2-9!"

"Hurry up and escape!"

The sound of heavy footsteps and the fast propelling whirs and hums from the other gems outside of Peridot's home awoke her from her slumber. Recovering from her sluggish form, Peridot sniffed the air. Upon smelling this unfamiliar scent, it scared her. No, it had her terrified. She gripped her bed sheets as she realized something's gone terribly wrong.

She quickly swiped the curtains from her window to the side so that she could see what was going on outside the citadel. Her eyes could not believe the chaos. Every gem in the clan was evacuating. Hundreds were running away in the same direction. A lump grew in Peridot's throat as she anticipated what was heading towards the direction of the fleeing gems.

Next thing the green gem saw was a flash of bright light, recognizing the brilliance to be from the guards of the citadel. They were attacking with their natural gem weapons and gem-made technology.

It was like Peridot was stuck to the window. What was attacking the guards of the powerful citadel? As soon as her question was made, it had been answered when the amount of guards attacking became less and less as they died out and had to start backing up as the invader came through.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

"C-corrupted.. Gems" She said in a hushed tone, almost questioning.

They were huge. Their entire being screamed black beast from hell. Their forelimbs were muscular, furry and mammalian-like but, at the wrists the black fur color of their body began to resemble the visual design of the galaxy. It was pitch black like its body except with the galaxy encrypted onto its skin. This design went all the way up to its five sharp claws. The corrupted gem had a strong body, plated at the front and the hind legs resembled that of a mythical dragon. The face of this lost gem was terrifying at the least. The face covered up by an intimidating mask that resembled a rams skull with large curly pointed horns. The eyes that peeped from behind the two hollow holes on the hard mask structure were striking deep red. The gemstone of the corrupted figure laid upon the skull's upper forehead; a circular, pearl gem. The monster looked so terrifying, so horrid. The fact such a thing came from a regular gem within the clan; she must of been suffering for a while to even convert into its corrupted gem form.

Peridot couldn't handle looking at it anymore, she had to go find her superior, Yellow Diamond. She jumped quickly from her bed and without hesitation, went outside her room to step into the corridor. All of the doors within the corridor were wide open or slightly open. This shows that every maintenance gem evacuated with the preconceived idea of every gem for themselves. No one even thought to knock on peridot's door to acknowledge her about the attack. No one remembered her.

Cursing under her breath about how she hated everyone in the citadel anyways, she ran all the way to where Yellow Diamond stays most of her time which was the largest room in the citadel, her bedroom.

"Yellow Diamond! Are you in h-"

Her question abruptly ceased when she noticed a bloody figure in the center of the bedroom. Her sharp fox-like ears lowered behind her head as she stared blankly at the woman's body on the floor. There she was, the ruler of the entire clan, Yellow Diamond.

A million things ran into Peridot's head as she couldn't believe her eyes that that was her savior's unmoving lifeless body.

 _It can't be. She's alive. She never loses a battle. SHE'S ALIVE._

Losing herself within her thoughts, she ignored all the sounds of death outside and the fact that her own life is at risk every second she stays there. Trying to get a closer look at her ruler, her slow steps were heavy, her eyes pinpointed on the still body, searching for her diamond gem. She knew the fate of her ruler, but she didn't want to believe it. Fate did not play games as Peridot eyed the immensely cracked diamond gem on her ruler. Pieces of it were sprawled on the floor, floating within Yellow Diamond's spread out blood.

 _She's... Gone._

There was a rustling behind the huge bed that was all the way in the corner of the room. It was loud enough to snap Peridot out of her shock. Switching to offensive mode, she used her sharp floating fingers to form her plasma cannon.

"Come out _vile_ beast" she spat out with venom on her tongue, almost growling.

Slowly the corrupted gem stepped out from behind the bed, its head appearing first. This monster was behaving weird thought Peridot. Why couldn't she get its scent?

It wasn't as big as the one she saw outside, it was possibly only 9 feet tall but bulky. How did she not notice it in the room?

Peridot furrowed her brows and she caught on an uneasy feeling in the air.

"Are you... The one who killed Yellow Diamond?!" she yelled out, flaring her fangs at the monster to show her ferocity.

More than half its body peeked from behind Yellow Diamond's bed now.

It had a huge chest resembling the body of an animal from the deer family, however, its arms were long along with five sharp claws and its legs were identical to its arms. It had arms as legs. It's head was attached to a long neck, a deformed head but, had hard crystal-like horns that resembled antlers.

The corrupted gem eyed the green angered gem across the room from it, delighted that the techie mourned over the dead body on the floor. It was simply ecstatic! Manic even. It's eyes rolled inside its head as an achingly slow smile spread across its face, it's body beginning to vibrate oddly.

Peridot's face withdrew from angry to disgust as a scent so disgusting filled the room.

 _Its able to hide its scent?! How is that possible?_

Taking her hand that's not being used as the defensive plasma gun, she raised it up to her nose, along with her fingers to try and block out the smell. Her eyes narrowing as a reflex to the vile smell. The corrupted gem smiled even wider as if taunting Peridot's earlier question and recent bewilderment. This angered the green tech and she couldn't hold back anymore. She shot the first blast of hot plasma aimed straight at the creature's neck, where it had a yellow-green oval gem, another gemstone within her clan.

The monster shielded its neck with its arm. Peridot smirked as the other gem's arm started to dissolve but, something was not right.

The corrupted gem started to shriek a bit as the arm regenerated quickly. Peridot's eyes sprang wide open as a new pheromone began to pollute the air.

 _DEATH._

This aroma cried danger. It introduced an immense smell of death. Peridot is going to die if she doesn't escape, this thing will kill her. It's strong. This thing is truly what one must call "death."

Using her visor to inspect every detail of the room and flicking her eyes back and forth every crevice of the room, the best escape route was the open door right behind her.

 _Shit!_ She Internally cursed knowing how bad the situation finally is. _My best shot is to find a way outside and fly away as my escape._

As if the misguided gem knew what the techie was thinking, it moved quickly behind Peridot, in order to block the door. While it made its move, Peridot managed to get in three plasma blasts to the monster but with no use as the corrupted gem grew back its physical matter.

Peridot wondered how slim her chances were of escaping now and if she were even to get out alive, how slim her chances were of surviving outside with the unknown amount of corrupted gems outside. She's only seen two so far but the panic heard outside infers there to be more. Peridot knows corrupted gems are born when regular gems are consumed by hatred and they start to deteriorate in mental health. These gems have lost hope and have lost themselves, once they've become corrupted, they can no longer think regularly, they lose their ability to articulate and they live by pure instinct. They're primitive and are considered no longer gems but, monsters. There is not evidence or data that they can be saved once in this form.

There must of been some sort of sick hate group within the clan that went wrong. Peridot wouldn't be surprised that such hatred and darkness exists within the proud clan because rule under Yellow Diamond was known to be "harsh" but, to Peridot she was the one who saved her. Yellow Diamond did pick her off the streets as a child.

Creating a quick plan that had a 64% chance of working, she quickly shot a plasma ball at the ceiling, startling the monster, it started to stampede towards the technical gem.

Peridot stood her ground, waiting for the right time to strike.

One second passed, two second passed, almost there..

As soon as the monster was about two inches away from Peridot, she blasted plasma directly at the monsters gemstone.

Screeching, it crashed on top of the green gem. Peridot started to claw at it, planting all ten claws into its face. "Fuck you're heavy!" She growled out with her eyes closed due to the impact.

She then opened her eyes to be face to face to the corrupted gem.

It's face was blank and its eyes looking straight into Peridot, however, the pupils on the creature were moving oddly. She knew she had to get out of there. This corrupted gem is not like ones she has read in books.

 _Run. RUN. Do something! I can't move. What is it doing to me!?_

Peridot was scared. She was terrified. Her body won't do what she wants it to, as if it were stunned with fear. Her claws were still attached to the corrupted gems face as it stares at her. Maybe it was a few seconds before it flung her to the wall but, to her it felt like an agonizing infinity that had passed.

Her vision blurred as the impact to the wall was too much but, this was her chance. She noticed the creature's actions were very erratic and her next move could mean death for her but this was her last chance. She quickly took all her fingers and created two propellers with them and began to fly out of the room. Her vision still blurred a little bit, she glanced below her as the corrupted gem made no sudden move except for having the same blank face.

 _How did I make it... Why isn't it doing anything?_ Peridot questioned in fear that it was so random, anything could happen. She was feeling weak and nauseous. She needed to land and tend to her bruises but she could not take that chance. Not right now.

As she flew through the sky, she went high enough to be safe from the corrupted beasts and high enough to inspect her fallen clan. Hundreds were dead. There were about five corrupted gems in the area. Three of them were actually rampaging through the tribe nearby Peridot's clan. It was a tribe near the rivers and waterfalls. She hoped that they were lucky enough to stop and destroy those gems.

Fleeing far enough, seeing no sights of the monster she encountered at the citadel, she began to descend and land nearby a cliff. The cliff had an inhabited cave that she could rest at for a bit.

Crashing to her knees as soon as she landed, she groaned as she tried to get a steady rhyme of walking into the cave. Her ribs were all bruised up but no internal bleeding which she was grateful for.

Putting a palm to her side, her ears suddenly perk low behind her head as her nose wrinkled to the sudden weird stench infiltrating her nostrils. Realizing that the stench was familiar, her eyes flew wide with despair.

 _The... Corrupted gem... It's here..._

Slowly turning around, she saw the monster of death looking at her with a wide fanged smile.

Gripping the side of her Diamond authority uniform, she aggressively snarled at the beast. If she's going to die, she will die proudly. Taking her left arm and forming her plasma gun once again even though it caused a sharp pain to the side she was holding, she prepared to shoot. The corrupted gem's mouth began to form into a terrifying shape full of fangs as it charged towards the green gem.

Peridot's heartbeat fast as she waited for it to get close. She calmly closed her eyes, knowing what time to blast it, waiting for the moment.

But it only took a moment until all hell came.

A shriek so painful shot through the woods and instantly another corrupted gem appeared, charging at the gem that was about to kill Peridot. The new corrupted gem bit down onto the death gem's neck.

Peridot fell back as she could not understand what was happening. Too weak and too frightened to move, she anticipated their actions.

The new monster that arrived is the first corrupted one Peridot saw through the window. It was twice the size of the leader corrupted gem. She knew the one with the antlers was the leader by its smell, it must of lead the group before they became corrupted.

The bigger corrupted gem started to shake its leader back and forth, trying to rip open its neck with its jaws. The leader creepily started to grin as its eyes looked down at its new foe. Taking its sharp claws with one arm, it aimed and sliced through its corrupted gem kin.

The battle between the two monsters raged as both seemed to lose themselves in violence. This was... Unpredicted as Peridot was drenched with fear and bewilderment. Kindred is one's roots. Everybody fights but, not like this. This is homicide. She thought they would most likely team up together to kill her as they are of kin but, these corrupted gems... They are ruthless. Their lost and cannot see what they're doing.

A blood-curdling shriek shook Peridot from her place on the ground. The fur on her pointed ears standing on end and her claws instinctively dug through the ground as if ready to attack. She eyed the two monstrosities. The bigger of the two had ripped out the others gemstone out with its claws, crushing it in a fist. As it crushed the gemstone, the smaller corrupted gem took its last second of life to extend its crystalline antlers and strike it at the others gemstone.

Peridot was in awe as they executed themselves.

The smaller corrupted gem's form burst into air, however, the other one did not. Panic set into Peridot as she saw that the other corrupted gem did not die yet.

 _How are you not dead? How?! This is it. I'm too weak... I'm just a maintenance gem... There's nothing I can do._ Peridot internally despaired.

She was too weak already to even fight and somehow, with half its gemstone cracked, the monster could still stand even though it began to glitch every so often.

The corrupted creature lunged at her, banging her head to the ground and attacking her with its claws in the process. Giving Peridot five deep gashes to her stomach. Before a second strike could be administered, the beast was knocked on its back by a stream of water. The water then formed chains around the corrupted gem, locking its feet and arms all together and even a chain that restrained its head from moving.

Peridot was wailing and whimpering in pain as she tried to apply pressure to her gashes but to no avail as strength left her body and could not even lift a finger up. Her vision blurry with tears that she would not let out, she felt darkness take over her as a blue figure introduced itself into her vision. This figure couldn't have been the sky as it steadily moved right in front of Peridot, it was something else.

A scent so pleasing and so alluring; a voice so sweet and so calming, yet coated with pain, came into the techie's fading senses.

"It'll be okay, don't worry, you'll get through this. We'll get through this."


	2. Chapter 2 - Sadness and Awkwardness

**Idk about you but, I'm really feeling it with this fic LOL. Enjoy chapter 2!**

It was drizzling outside. It was cold rather than humid which everyone usually preferred but, dark times followed the rain. Of all the times it could of rained, it drizzles on the day that many innocent lives were taken by the corrupted beasts.

The small tribes nearby what used to be Peridot's home, had the pleasure of being greeted by the corrupted gems; three of them deciding to invite themselves to the village as they rampaged and destroyed anything they could, which they did accomplish well. Destroying half of the entire village, they were lucky to be above the extinction line which Peridot's clan did not make. It so seems there were no traces of life for the clan that revolved around technical things and logical living as it was terribly quiet at the water village. Usually there would be a whisper of mechanical ideas in the distance between the village and Peridot's civilization since most of her clan maintained themselves through tinkering or inventing.

But that was all gone now.

Nothing but the drops of water was heard, whether it be the raindrops or the tears coming from the misfortunate gems. A melancholy silence hit the entire area.

 **xXx**

Peridot's body felt completely numb. She had her eyes shut and her breathing, steady.

 _Where am I?_

Her sense of touch was off but, she could tell she was laying on something squishy and soft for her body to have sunk into the object she was laying down on. Trying to open her eyes, the dim light that came from the ceiling into her vision bothered her. It was as if she took a long nap and her eyes had to adjust from not being used for a while.

Groaning, she tried to get up but an immediate sharp pain came from her abdomen. Taking in a sharp breath as she failed to keep her almost upright position, she went back down but on both her elbows instead of returning to her 180 degree position lying down. The sound of a door knob turning in the room startled the green gem as she went into defensive mode almost instantly, creating a cannon with her fingers.

As the door opened, a familiar scent entered. Her ears perked up in curiosity but, remained in alert to whatever came through the door. Her vision coming back as the thing entered inside the room, cautious of what or who came through the door. It was a surprise to the techie what entered the room.

 _Another gem? Who is she?_

"Woah woah, I'm not going to hurt you." Said a small yet gentle voice.

Peridot withdrew her weapon, averting her eyes from the unknown gem in front of her, embarrassed that she was about to kill someone with such an inviting scent and a pleasant voice.

"I'm glad to see you're awake though!" The small gem said as she walked up to Peridot. She eyed the techie for a second before she took Peridot by both her arms and making her lie back down. She did it with the utmost care, knowing she had to be gentle in order not to open up Peridot's wounds.

"You shouldn't be up however, you still need time to recover." The blue gem said accordingly.

"Who are you?" Croaked out the techie, realizing her throat is completely dry as well as her mouth.

Twitching one of her ears, the blue gem walked away from the side of the bed and retrieved a chair nearby. She set it next to Peridot's side and sat down, clearing her throat as her feet swayed slowly back and forth since they didn't reach the floor.

"I'm Lapis. Lapis Lazuli. Right now you are in one of the rooms inside my house. You've been asleep for almost a month! Whom do I finally owe the pleasure to meet?" Her voice was full of curiosity and excitement somewhat. Kind of made Peridot happy that someone was actually excited to meet her. Is she a gem from the so-called water tribes she heard about? Lapis had neck short, dark blue flowing hair as if it contained small sea waves and honestly, she smelled like the ocean. But in a good way. A very good way thought the green tech. Analyzing the gem sitting in front of her further (without the help of her visor as apparently she didn't have it on), the blue gem couldn't have been taller than Peridot. Maybe 5'2 at the most and Peridot was about 6 feet! Such a small gem... Her face was beautiful as well. Lapis had quite the innocent and youthful face in appearance which attracted many pursuers for matehood but, also got her plenty of gemlings as friends.

"Uhmm hellO ~ Anyone there?" Lapis waved a small hand in Peridot's face as the techie was not paying attention but actually staring at the blue gem. Peridot flinched a bit, startled by Lapis.

 _Holy shit. Shit shit shit._ Peridot couldn't feel any more awkward and embarrassed at that moment.

The techie averted her eyes once again as her mouth moved uncomfortably to a slant, hoping she didn't make Lapis uncomfortable, hoping she didn't embarrass herself, dismaying that she hadn't caught herself checking out the blue gem and risking a chance for an unwanted pheromone to be produced by herself then Lapis might have caught a whiff of it and subsequently find Peridot deplorable and possibly even despicable for even thinking of such things. That'd be just great won't it!

Clearing her throat, trying to find her voice she spoke up, keeping things casual. "My name is Peridot."

Lapis gave a goofy smile and giggled. "Nice to meet you, Peri. By the way, you have cool vulpine-like ears. The gems of the tribes here all have short stubby ones so I have never seen ears like yours."

Speaking of tribes, the technical gem remembered about her home and rushed to get up. Only able to raise upward enough by a little as she used her elbows as support because of her fatigued state.

"Wait! Where is your home exactly? I have to get to my clan immediately! Something went wrong and my clan was attacked and... I was hurt?... I have to leave!" The green gem hated sounding so pitiful and needy but this was important.

Lapis rushed to push her back down onto the bed while shaking her head. She stared at Peridot's face, showing her all the emotions she felt within the last month. The grief she felt, the sadness she carried with her and the tears of her kin. Peridot knew at that moment that everything she just blurted out really did happen. It was not a dream. It was not something she just made up due to some sort of spontaneous delirium. A part of her wished nothing happened just like a dream but this was not the case. It was reality.

"Why don't we get you something to eat first? Then I'll t-"

"No. Please, tell me your side of what happened. I only remember some of the tragic things that happened but, everything else is a blur. I know there were five of those corrupted gems. I know one of them... One of them..." Peridot bit down and grinded her teeth, bringing her enraged gaze upon the floor as she recalled the vague memory. "I know one of them killed our leader and my clan started evacuating. From there, all I remember is escaping and being attacked by one of the corrupted gems."

Lapis sighed and lowered her eyes, preparing herself to tell Peridot what had happened.

 **xXx**

"Besides half of our tribes being destroyed and almost on the brink of extinction, we were fortunate enough that it hadn't been completely destroyed. I'm sorry Peridot." Lapis really was sorry. Her voice showed it. Her face showed it. She was angry that such monstrosity was created from the techie's home but, she knew not to hold a grudge or any ill feelings towards the green gem since it was not her fault.

Peridot hadn't really said much as Lapis explained what happened and about how she found Peridot.

Lapis apparently had plenty of combat gems to fight the three corrupted gems that had invaded her home. While she was fighting, she had heard the most terrifying and frightful shriek coming from the forest, knowing it was probably another corrupt gem, she followed its sound nearby a cliff. As she found its location, she came a little too late as it had already brutally attacked Peridot but, she managed to destroy the monster's gem and rescue the techie.

"Look, you have to eat and get something to drink. We've been nutritioning you through a tube for a while but, now that you're awake, yo-"

"I'm sorry Lapis... But I just want to be alone right now." The green gems face still indifferent but, a throb of grief in her voice. She couldn't look at the blue gem anymore even if she wanted to. She was devastated. Lapis looked at the green gem and slightly frowned.

"I have to check your bruises and injuries as-"

A knock at the door stopped Lapis in her tracks as she turned around to see who it was.

"My _noble_ Lapis, sorry to intrude but some of the injured ones want to see you today. Jasper will be meeting you there." A gem just as short as Lapis said as she entered the room. Peridot took note of her smell and appearance, suspicious of her, deciding whether she was good or bad. The small purple gem noticed this and laughed. Lapis raised a brow questionably at her companion, demanding why she was laughing.

"Dude she's totally checking my scent to see if I'm a good or bad guy! Hey greeny, I'm totally bad." the long haired gem said putting on what was supposed to be an evil face along with a flash of her fangs. Lapis punched her on the arm, warning her to calm down.

"Amethyst please. And stop with the "noble" you know I don't like that!"

The purple gem known as Amethyst grumbled and rolled her eyes. She wondered why Lapis was being so serious all of a sudden. The blue gem then whispered something into her companion's ear before addressing to Peridot.

"Peri I have to go. I'll check up on you later. I have errands to do." She received an affirmative grunt from the green gem as she left. She wanted to stay with her new friend but, she couldn't be with Peri all day.

As she left, Amethyst stayed inside the room. She brought both her arms towards the ceiling as she stretched her way towards Peridot.

"Well, I gotta check your bruises dude. Don't worry, your significant injuries aren't anywhere below the belt so I won't be near your junk!"

Peridot furrowed her brows as she was taken back by amethyst's crude nature.

"Uhm..."

The techie didn't really want to phase off the top part of her uniform, uncomfortable with the situation, she unconsciously twiddled with her floating fingers.

"Come on... Peridot, right? We have the same upper body. I'll just take off the old chest bandage and wrap you up quick." Amethyst was quite the impatient one. Peridot took note of her impatience as she grumbled a "hurry up," phasing away the upper portion of her uniform.

Quickly, the small purple gem retrieved the aid kit, unwrapped the bandage and without looking into the techie's eyes (knowing it would make her uncomfortable), she was about to apply special medicinal bruise gel until Peridot grabbed her wrist.

"W-woah" the techie cleared her throat.

"I can do that myself." She said strictly, trying to hide her discomfort.

"If you say so, but I know you're in pain right now ~" Amethyst dragged on as she saw Peridot applying the gel on her chest through the corner of her eyes.

"Ughh shut up." The techie managed to grumble out.

When she was done, she let Amethyst wrap on a new bandage. After that, she rubbed the gel on the rest of the old bruises that Peri had.

"Hold still! I'm only doing this because Lapis told me to. She always does this for you but today she had to go do something so I'm tending to your wounds."

Peridot sighed and decided to let the purple gem do what she had to do, that way things would be done quicker.

Amethyst only had one more thing to check on, which was the wrapped bandage around the others abdomen.

She unwrapped it slowly, as Lapis told her in advance a while ago about how Peridot's most serious injury was on her stomach so if she were to ever tend to her in Lapis' absence then she'd have to be gentle in that area. Her eyes widened as she saw the five protruding scars. Peridot sucked her breathe in as she got the last piece of the bandage wrap off. The scars were doing fairly well, one of the slashes from the attack still had stitches in it but the rest were still a little bruised.

"Okay this might sting just bare with me."

Amethyst took something out of the kit that looked like a spray bottle but when she tapped the top of it; positioned at the stitched up wound, a ray of soft yellow light hit the scar. It hurt like hell. The techie bit her lip to try to ignore the pain as she narrowed her eyes at the smaller gem. Amethyst just laughed nervously and shrugged as she slowly moved the ray of light to trace the stitched wound.

After that ordeal, she placed medicine on the other scars and then applied scarring medicine as well.

"Okay well that's that. You know what, you're very reserved and inhibited. Usually the ones who decide to shift and identify more with external genitalia in our tribe are very forward and accepting but you're weird."

Peridot snarled softly, scowling at Amethyst. "Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

Amethyst snorted and eyed the green tech gem. "Don't get fussy, who just tended to every bruise and wound on your body?"

Peridot muttered something under her breath but made sure to muddle a "thanks". With that, Amethyst left without a word.

Peridot exhaled loudly after she left. She didn't really like it when others touched her. She thought Amethyst was the weird one, not her.

She brought the covers up over her head as she slowly got into fetal position on the bed. Forming a frown, she closed her eyes. Her eyebrows furrowing as she reminisced about her clan, the citadel, her tech work, her missions assigned by her ruler, and most importantly, Yellow Diamond. She knew life wasn't that good under her rule. She also didn't really have any friends since no one messes with the gems that lived at the citadel but, no one that lived in the citadel talked to one another as well. It was always a professional and formal relationship with one another. She still wanted to think of the good things. Whatever she could think of.

It was her kin and home after all.

 **xXx**

"Hey Perid-"

Lapis stopped mid-sentence as she saw the green techie on the bed, eyes full of tears. Alerted by the sudden visit from Lapis, the green techie rubbed her eyes to rid of her tears, however, leaving behind a moist face.

Lapis slowly stepped in the room, her face full of concern. Peridot tried to remain as stoic as she could since she has never shown such a personal display to anyone ever. Not since Yellow Diamond found her as an abandoned gemling. She really didn't want Lapis to make a big deal out of it but at the same time, she had no idea what to do to shrug off the situation.

"I'm not crying okay. I had gunk in my eyes from sleeping all day so I tried to take it out and I clawed both my eyes by accident."

She said avoiding looking directly into Lapis' eyes.

 _Great Peridot. You can't even come up with a GOOD excuse. Ugh what's wrong with me._

Peridot internally scolded herself for not coming up with anything else at the moment. She sighed softly, finally locking eyes with the blue gem. Lapis raised a brow and crossed her arms as if telling her "really?"

The green gem shrugged and remained stoic, feeling really uncomfortable that she saw her crying. At the same time, however, she was glad to see Lapis. To know it was her and not anybody else who saw her like that.

Lapis walked up to the bed and sat down on the bed near her, making sure to be gentle and cautious of the techie's injuries. Peridot had watched her every move, from the second she started walking to the bed, up to when she sat down, the side view of the blue beauty's body visible to Peridot. Lapis wasn't really facing her, she just kind of looked off into the room.

The room was completely dark except for the moonlight coming through the huge window that had the blinds tucked away on either side of the window. The small critters outside could be heard as silence consumed the room and it was a clear night so the bugs were outside living it up, enjoying the peaceful night as it seems. Peridot was tensed up at first but she got used to Lapis' presence after a minute of the silence. She didn't realize she was staring at the lovely Lapis once again. Not noticing before but, her gemstone was located on her back which was revealed due to the type of dress she had on. She also noticed that her eyes were blue. A deep mysterious blue that made Peridot wonder how she was born with such beauty. Lapis' feral ears were different than the techie's yet, they were short, small and were not pointy but in fact dull at the point. She noticed how Lapis' breathing was slow and controlled, her ethereal posture upright and how she smelled. Peridot flicked one of her ears unconsciously in internal questioning. She could of sworn she smelled something weird... Attraction? But it only lasted for a split second as she took in Lapis' natural scent. Her alluring ocean scent that made Peridot question what the hell was she thinking. It had made her mind go fuzzy. This had to be some sort of system error she thought. Gems of her kind aren't of that instinctual primal nature. In fact, they live on logic. They only ever considered another gem for matehood if it were to only increase the population when needed.

"You want to do something fun?"

Peridot's depraved thoughts took a halt as the lightest shade of green hit her cheeks. Internally face palming herself. Not wanting to seem weird, she looked at Lapis and gave a small "sure."

She regretted looking at the blue gems face instantly as there was sadness there. Too busy with her lecherous thoughts, she didn't even realize the whiff of melancholy generating from the small gem.

After what seemed forever, Lapis helped her get up from the bed. The green gems legs unable to walk stably due to her bed ridden state, Lapis offered her shoulder as support. Peridot gave Lapis a confused look. No ones ever been this kind to her. Ever. Not even her deceased liege.

Lapis gave the green gem a soft smiled. A smile that warmed the techie's heart almost instantly.

"I won't drop you. Promise. And if I do, I'll just catch you before you hit the ground!"

Lapis' countenance couldn't be any cuter than that moment as the moonlit hit her face the right moment, showing off the goofy face she made. It was all beautiful. She is beautiful.

Peridot's face took a shade slightly darker as she tried to cough off the moment. She rolled her eyes at the blue gems statement as she put her arm around the smaller gems shoulders.

"Yes, I feel _completely_ safe with your bodily assistance."

Lapis pouted as she tried to make herself comfortable and find a place to put her hand to keep the techie standing.

"Watch your sarcasm. Regardless of my size, I could probably kill you."

Peridot then gave Lapis a concerned look, realization setting in as she questioned the attack on her own life. Lapis was the one who took down the corrupted gems. The one who single handedly destroyed the corrupted gem that almost mauled Peridot and the one who got rid of the three others with the help of her tribes trained combat gems.

Lapis wiggled her eyebrows for the techie to see, letting her know she was just playing around. She started laughing to herself as she lead Peridot through the door, the techie rolling her eyes at the smaller gems childish antics.

 _This will be fun._

This time Peridot wasn't sarcastic.


End file.
